Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy
Main article: Elysian Space Navy Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy originated of prisoners freed from the Hades planetary prison or personnel intended to be delivered thereon PNS Tepes and PNS Krashnark. As the Elysian Space Navy was provisional formation its personnel served with original ranks obtained at their home navies. (HH8) Origin of Personnel Allied Personnel Members of armed forces belonged to the Manticoran Alliance. Cruron 18 Staff Captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, after battle in the Adler System, CruRon 18 senior personnel, accompanied by Commander Warner Caslet, their liaison to StateSec. They escaped from StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] in the Cerberus System. While all of them were experienced naval crews, it is not certain, where within the Elisian Space Navy were assigned Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow and Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson. For full list see: Anti-Havenite Forces in the Cerberus System#Allied CruRon 18 Senior Personnel Hades Planetary Prison Inmates There were 6.8 thousands of Allied POW's inprisoned in the Hades planetary prison. The only present hypercapable ship commander was Lieutenant Commander Rebeca Ellis, CO of destroyer [[HMS Plam Song|HMS Plam Song]]one of short time POWs, very likely the senior or one of few senior allied officers in Hades, except Rear Admiral Styles. Other present ship commanders were in charge with LACs onlyLieutenants very likely. PNS Krashnark Inmates Some allied personnel was captured during Operation Icarus, especially during First Battle of Zanzibar and First Battle of Alizon. The exact number of inmates transported on [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] to Hades is not certain. It was at least 33 people, including personnel of the Royal Manticoran Navy and the Alizon Navy, there were also 20-30 people from the Grayson Space Navy, 15 people from the Zanzibaran Navy and a handful of crews from the Erewhon Navy - 8 of them were killed during boardingNo more than Mars-class unit life support maximum capability minus PNS Krashnark complement as well as no more than three shuttles capability, lowered due to POWs transportation purposes and minus place fore at least 45-50 armored troopers of boarding party.. Among freed POWs was present Commander Victor Ainspan, Commanding Officer of light cruiser [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]], senior Alliance officer on PNS Krashnark and the only hypercapable ship commanding officer there. Non-allied Personnel There were over 500 thousands of Havenite political prisoners. Some part of them were armed forces members of states annexed by People's Republic. There were circa 4.800Forty percent of the eight thousand people on Styx than were members of the Allied militaries. Besides 561 survived Inferno inmates circa 4.240 personnel were transferred from other camps non-allied personnel on Styx, when PNS Krashnark was captured. It seems non-allied personnel was minor part of the Elysian Space Navy. With at least 6.800 allied personnel it was necessary to find 1.500 more non-allied crews for the the ESN warships purposes after takeover of the Shilo Forcenumber comparable with 1.800 allied crew mentioned as beeing trained in one time on ENS Krashnark and ENS Bacchante, however there were mixed courses very likely. Numbers of employed non-allied were higher, because less experienced personnel was planned to be assigned to Longstop-class transports, under Captain Cynthia Gonsalves overall command. The last minimal watch personnel in the Charon Control could be part of caught fast transports crew. There were only two inmmates from Camp Inferno, mentioned as assigned to some posts in the ESN - Commodore Jesus Ramirez - assigned to second in command position in the ESN and Captain Harriet Benson - assigned as warships Commanding Officer. Other appeared naval personnel orginating form Camp Inferno wasn't mentioned in connection with any post in the ESNCommander Albert Hurst, former Helmsport Navy, Lieutenant Stephenson, former Lowell Space Navy, Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, former Gaston Marines as well as other naval personnel among survived 561 Inferno inmates. The only two other known non-allied inmates assigned to the ESN were Captain Cynthia Gonsalves - named Commanding Officer of ENS Sabine and senior officer of the first evacuation convoy and Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, assigned to ENS Farnese''she was long term prisoner caught in some war waged by the People's Republic of Haven and she became quite old for her official rank - in fact, she was older than Honor Harrington. Among prisoners appeared also Wayne Alexander, Havenite civilian spacecraft design specialist, collaborative one as machinist very likelynot mentioned in HH8 however (HH9). Experience Level Allied Personnel Finally there were five thousands of the Manticoran Alliance POW's incarcerated no longer than 5 T-yearsinconsintent information concerning time six moths after assault on Camp Charon, when Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat arrived - there were about four thousand Manticoran and Grayson POWs inprisoned shorter than than five T-years and 1.8 thousant of then incarcerated longer than 5 T-years, but no longer than from 1905 PD. Even short time inmates needed some short retraining. It is not certain, why just 5 years term was established for up-to-date assesment. Long time POWs according to that criterion were those captured in the initial phase of the war and those captured until 1907/8 PD, when the RMN started to suffer heavier loses. Non-allied Personnel Non-allied personnel members were at least a decade out of date and some of them were even half a century out of date. Several long-term prisoners were fit just for department heads, stand their watches and carry out CO's orders, but not for CO positions. A lot of the others initially were far from the RMN standards. For example: * Commander Susan Phillips, a computer specialist in the former Sarawak System Navy, had been inprisoned for over forty T-years, and her training had been sadly out of date, even for People's Navy equipment, * Captain Harriet Benson was one of those, who were more like half a century out of date, but she was gifted with ship command skills. Retraining Based on Charon Control, ENS ''Krashnark and ENS Bacchante. Charon Control Initially four watches was trained for Charon Control Command Central purposes. Than training was slowed down until message concerning StateSec Shilo Force arrival was obtained. Because of extensive personnel demand after Shilo Force takeover Charon Control crew was reduced to the one full watch only and three skeleton watches comprised of sensor and communications crew only. Cruisers * after takeover Krashnark beginned to serve as training ship: ** Captain McKeon and Captain Benson were named responsible for training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware by Admiral Harrington, ** Lieutenant Commander Metcalf and Master Chief Ascher were assigned to that task as well, ** Commander Phillips and Lieutenant Commander Dumfries were assigned to help with the initial planning concerning such training. * ENS Krashnark and ENS Bacchante - during visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat: ** Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were reacquiring their command skills aboard ENS Krashnark in company with ENS Bacchante, under supervision of Admiral Harrington and Captain McKeon, ** CIC crews were trained aboard Krashnark by Admiral Harrington and Senior Chief Ascher, ** 1.800 of long inprisoned allied personnel were trained aboard both cruisers. * as preparation to Shilo Force arrival in three weeks lasting training course was planned to be ended in 72 hours and next training courses were planned to be only one week long, with experienced and unexperienced crew mixed together - that gave one shortened course of 1.800 personnel and three half trained courses of 5.400 personnelhalf trained personnel surplus was suitable for transport ships; it is not certain, what was the teaching personnel number (comprised very likely of POWs captured during Operation Icarus also) and the number of retrained short-time allied inmates. Crew Requirements Warships Final crew requirements were connected with Shilo Force takeover, which made necessary to operate 10 warships. Minimal crew requirements per warship class were defined by Commander Warner Caslet, as the People's Navy officer. It was circa 60% of original core complements, including no damage control and boat bay crew, half of the machine crew and minimal weapons mounts crew. * ''Warlord''-class battlecruiser minimal complement: 1.325 crew - there were 4 undamaged vessels, * [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] minimal complement: 700 crew for Warlord-class battlecruiser with damaged side, * ''Mars''-class heavy cruiser minimal complement: 600 crew - there were 4 vessels, * ''Frigate''-class light cruiser 60% complement: 480 crew - there were 1 vessel fully operable and 1 vessel heavily damagad with no weapons, staffed with skeleton crew only. Total warships comlements demand was circa 8.300 people after first evacuation convoy was formed. There was enough number of personnel for power plants and communication departments (40-50 per ship)which makes 440-550 people for warships and 280-350 people for transports. With 1/10 officers/enlisted personnel ratioaccording to Honorverse Ships List the ESN needed c.a. 750 crew on commissioned officers posts. Transports Minimal complements for five Longstop-class transports are unknown. Less experienced crew was planned to be assigned there. ''Roughneck''-class fast armed transport are not certain. There were caught 2 such vessels. According to novel it was crewed by 500 people, but according to Janye's their core complement comprised of 250 crew. Minimalization of the Roughneck-class complement could be connected with cutting of 60 counter missile means crew. There was also question of personnel for 86 small crafts6-8 crew for 84 shuttles makes at least 504 and c.a. 300 with 60% complement rule carried. Probably not all of them were used, as small crafts were planned to enhance life support. Marines * before the ESN was created some present marines were chosen by Major LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington personal protection - they were very likely members of the Grayson Marine Corpsif there were any and the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps, * PNS Krashnark was boarded at least with 45-50 armored troopers platoon, * some boarding parties were used against PNS Bacchante and Shilo Force, * there were no marine complements during battle of Cerberus - present allied marines were counted probably together with naval personnel and were used for weapons mounts, but very likely there were not enough of them to organize damage control parties, * during travel to the Trevor's Star System some multinational marine complements were created, including - Major Chezno, the senior officer of marine detachment on ENS Farnese, and probably - Lieutenant Henri Dessouix. Personnel by Ship * ENS ''Farnese: ** Admiral Honor Harrington - COshe used flag bridge, ** Commander Warner Caslet - XOwith his service on ENS ''Farnese "best crew for crippled ship rule" was mentioned, ** Commander Alyson Inch - Chief Engineer, ** Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, ** Ensign Carson Clinkscalessupposition - former flag lieutenant in CruRon 18, in White Haven's pinnace enumerated after Commander Caslet, but before higher in rank Lieutenant Mayhew (HH9), ** Major Chezno - the senior officer of marine detachment, ** Major Andrew LaFollet - Steadholder Harrington's personal armsman, * ENS ''Wallenstein: ** Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO, ** Commodore Jesus Ramirez - second in commmand officer of the ESNflag officers' staffs not mentioned, * ENS ''Kutuzov - CO Captain Harriet Bensonit is possible Lieutenant Henri Dessouix traveled with her, * ENS ''MacArthur: ** Commander Solomon Marchant - CO, ** Lieutenant (SG) Jasper MayhewSupposition - in Admiral White Haven's pinnace Lieutenant Mayhew was enumerated after Commander Marchant, but before higher in rank Lieutenant Commander Tremaine (HH9). With experienced senior personnel deficite Lieutenant Mayhew coud be assigned even as XO on ENS ''MacArthur. Commander Caslet's example shows it wasn't necessary to keep XO onboard in the Trevor's Star System, because passengers transport to San Martin was supervised by Commodore Ramirez and Captain Mc Keon and the ESN was planned to be dissolved. It is significant both officers were Graysons, so on the other hand it just could be beginning of their immediate transfer to Grayson onboard GNS Honor Harrington, together with Ensign Clinkscales, * ENS Barbarosa - CO Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, * ENS ''Krashnark: ** Commander Solomon Marchant - CO after boarding, ** Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - XO after boarding, later detached to Charon Control, ** Ensign Carson Clinkscales - senior officer of the boarding party, ** Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO until Shilo Force takeover, ** Commodore Jesus Ramirez - trainee, ** Captain Harriet Benson - trainee, ** Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC instructor, ** Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - CO during battle of Cerberus, ** Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - during battle of Cerberussupposition - together with Tremaine, enumerated after him in White Haven's pinnace (HH9), * ENS ''Ares - CO Commander Victor Ainspan, * ENS Huan-Ti - CO Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, * ENS Ishtar - CO Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, * ENS ''Bacchante: ** Captain Harriet Benson - CO during Shilo Force takeover, ** Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis - CO during battle of Cerberus, * ENS ''Sabine - CO Captain Cynthia Gonsalves. References Category:Elysian Space Navy